


The Heirs of Isildur

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early-morning encounter between Elrond and one of his brother's heirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heirs of Isildur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NutterZoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutterZoi/gifts).



The Half-elf sat up and squinted in the early-morning light pouring through the windows, now deprived of their drapes. 

"Aravir? Why are you...?" 

The six-year-old scowled at him. "My name is not Aravir." 

Elrond shook his head, trying to focus his mind. Of course not. Aravir had been speared by an orc-captain; that was nigh fifty years ago. 

"Argonui?" 

The child stomped over to the bed, placing his hands on his hips. "My. Name. Is. Arador." The future chieftain stormed out of the room. 

Why must Isildur have so many heirs? Elrond hurried after the child to apologize.


End file.
